wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Noam Chomsky
in human form. No one is closer to evil than he is.]] Noam Chomsky is Satan Noam Chomsky is actually Satan in human form. Yes, he is. Redeeming Qualities He wants to ban porn, making him a banarchist. He is also a 10th dan in doublethink, making him borderline jedi master. Chomsky's made-up human background He was "born" on December 7, 1928 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Which is total bullcrap, because the dude is freaking Satan. Satan! He received a Ph.D in Linguistics or something in 1955 from the University of Pennsylvania, an Ivy-league school. Linguistics is anti-truthiness, but not in the same way as fact hugging is. When combined with liberal thinking, Linguistics can warp the brain and turn normal citizens into marijuana-loving-war-hating hippies. There is a special place in Gitmo and Hell for Noam Chomsky. Chomsky's MIT crap In 1955 the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) allowed him to hang out in the library, as part of the "Adopt a Mad Man" program funded by Princeton, as shown in the documentary "A beautiful mind". Unlike John Nash's patriotic visions, Chomsky experiences hallucinations that usually include corporations, sweat-shops and gas prices. Usually, MIT students call him Professor out of fear, due to his close friendship with Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez, with whom he has co-authored (at least in spirit) many communistic books. Chomsky is clincally squisofrenic, but is nonetheless extremely dangerous and evil. Remember.....he's Satan! Conservative Hero and Great American William F. Buckley used to square off with Satan...err...Chomsky on a semi-regular basis. The footage of two of these events can be found in the links below. Propaganda Model After protesting the Viet Nam War, Noam Chomsky and his commie pals dreamed up a theory for analyzing the media - the Propaganda Model. Here, Chomsky displays the extent of his lunatic rantings as he says that democracies such as the US are dependent upon propagandizing its citizens through corporate media in order to get their consent for policies that are usually against their best interests. In response, in February 2003 on Fox News, Tony Snow reminded all true American patriots that it is their duty to love their country and not to listen to any anti-war commie guff; that obviously anyone criticizing America, especially in a time of war, is not a patriot and ought to be done away with. After Snow was appointed the Press Secretary, he reiterated the point while denying any connection between corporate media and government. As well, the Voice of America spread a 24 hour message for the entire month of May 2003 in Iraq to deny that the US government has ever been involved in propaganda activity... :Citizens of Iraq, we are here to spread democracy and freedom to your country. Free markets and liberal trade policy for the defense industry shall ensure that there is peace for all after 4% of you have been killed. You will be sorely mistaken if you think this is just American propaganda. It is not. It is never propaganda if the good guys are doing it. Wiki-Master Chomsky is the author over over 100 books. All of his books have been copied..pasted...then printed from wikipedia sources. Chomsky spends 25 hours a day on wikipedia clicking on any word that is a blue icon.... He then reads the article entry posted and then on that same page clicks another blue word icon and finally enters of what he linguistically theorizes as the "Wiki-Matrix." He never leaves his office at MIT until he has read every "up-to-the-minute" article posted on Wikipedia. There is Hope Despite publically voicing opinions of Capitalism that could at best be called Liberal, it seems that Noam Chompsky has seen the error of his ways, and accepted the fact that the rich are superior to anyone else. And in order to protect his status as great (one that has been in jeopardy in the eyes of anyone with a clue), he has used tax havens and created trusts.http://www.hoover.org/publications/digest/2912626.html Hooray for capitalism! Hooray for the free-market! 9/11 truthers get slapped down by....Chomsky In one of the stranger chapters of human history Chomsky denounced the tinfoil hat/9/11 truth collective. LoDqDvbgeXM See Also {|width=100% |width=25%| *banarchist External Links * "Buckley kicks Chomsky's ass" debate * "Buckley gives Chomsky a History lesson" debate * Wikipedia's "Criticism of Noam Chomsky" *Noam Chomsky's new anti-amerian speech. Osama not happy with plagiarism